


So Good

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rimming, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Robert and Aaron doing what they do best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for a week. Should be up to par but seeing as it took a week to finish I'm not too sure. Ending is not on a high note.

It was so easy for Robert to get lost in these moments. The moments when he could touch Aaron, taste him, make him feel better than anyone ever fucking had before. He knew that. Knew that down to his fucking core where everything would settle into a rightness inside himself. No one could do what Robert did and it wasn't just the way his lips wrapped around Aaron or the way he'd take his time to push him right to the very edge of a fucking cliff and listen to him whine and plead when Robert wouldn't let him drop - anyone could do that. It was the fact that it was Robert who could do it. Only Robert could touch him now, taste him, make him feel so goddamned good. 

It was such a turn on for Robert knowing that. No one else would get to taste him. No one else could fuck Aaron and no one else would ever again know what it's like to have Aaron buried deep inside them. 

“Fuck Rob, feels so good,” Aaron moaned as Robert hummed around his cock. “You look so good,” Aaron pushed his hand through Robert's hair. He loved the way Robert's lips stretched around, the way he he filled his warm wet mouth. “Look like a fucking god,” he groaned and threw his head back. 

Robert pulled off Aaron with a wet pop that made his own cock twitch. He stroked him a couple times before leaning down down to swirl his tongue around his head, his tongue dipped into the slit; lapping at the precum that had built up there. He sucked on just the tip, enjoying the deliciously filthy sounds Aaron was making. His hand reached down to massage his heavy balls which elicited him a loud growl from Aaron. 

“Could do this all day,” Robert said as he pulled off again. “Make you feel like this for hours. Bet you're dying to come?” 

“Yes,” Aaron whined as Robert slowly stroked his thick cock. “Please?”

“Not yet,” he let go of his cock and better positioned himself between the younger man's legs. “Hand me a pillow.” Aaron blindly reached out for one and handed it to Robert. “Up,” 

Aaron lifted his hips so Robert could slide the pillow underneath him. “Bend your knees,” Aaron did so; giving Robert the a perfect view of his arse.   
He laid down so his face was right at Aaron's arse. He used his hands to spread his cheeks, his mouth watering at the sight of Aaron's hole. “Mmm,” he sighed before licking over the puckered skin.

“Ah fuck,” Aaron cried out. Robert licked and sucked until Aaron was writhing beneath him before he pushed his tongue in past the tight ring. Aaron reached down to stroke himself only for Robert to bat his hand away. 

“No,” he laughed and pulled his tongue out of Aaron. “You’ll come when I say so.” He darted his tongue back into Aaron's hole, getting him nice a wet. He pulled back long enough to cover one of his fingers in saliva before going back to licking his arse. He added the finger in with his tongue; pushing slowly. 

Aaron was a fucking mess. His cock aching and leaking steadily; begging for attention and it was torture that it wasn't receiving any. “Would you just fuck me already?” 

Robert's laugh was muffled by Aaron's arse and the vibrations made Aaron push back onto Robert's face. He pulled up and pushed a second finger in, slowly scissoring his finger inside him. 

“Patience,” Robert said and reached down to cup himself through his boxers. “You're so fucking beautiful when I got my fingers in you. You fucking love it, don't you?”  
Aaron’s back arched when Rob's fingers brushed over that sweet spot inside Aaron. “Answer me?”

“Yes-yes I love it.” Aaron pushed back into his fingers, creating a rhythm as Rob pumped them in and out of Aaron. His fingers curled around his prostate and he started rubbing them over and over against the sensitive spot. “Close,” he panted. Robert continued to rub until Aaron was about to drop off that edge and pulled his fingers free. “Fuck you!” 

Robert laughed and pushed Aaron's hands above his head to stop him from stroking his cock. “Be a good boy and I'll give you what you want.” He kissed him deeply; his tongue pushing into his mouth. Aaron bit down on Robert's tongue, hoping to hurt him for teasing him so much. All it did was cause Rob to moan and grind himself against Aaron's thigh. 

“You come before me and I'll be so goddamn mad,” Aaron hissed. 

“I could though,” Robert moaned and rocked his hips faster. “Could come from rubbing against you like an animal in fucking heat.” He repositioned himself so his boxer covered hard-on was pressed against Aaron's. “Or I could bring us together,” he leant down for another kiss, both of their moans muffled by it. “But I won't,” he said when they broke the kiss. 

Robert climbed off of Aaron; chuckling from the horrible things he called Robert. He moved back so he was on his knees between his legs. He stared down at Aaron's rock hard cock laying against his stomach in a small pool of precum. Robert leant down and licked it up; releasing a long loud moan from the taste. “You taste so fucking good.” He took Aaron back into his mouth all the way to the hilt; his nose brushing along his soft pubic hair. He easily slipped two fingers back into Aaron. 

“Fuck don't stop,” Aaron begged and pushed Robert's head further down on his cock. All of it was so good. So fucking good the way Robert could suck him; like he was making fucking love to his cock. The way his fingers brushed inside of Aaron making him moan and beg for more. “Look at me,” Aaron gasped out; wanting nothing more than those blue-green eyes on him. 

Robert looked up at Aaron; his eyes almost blown black with lust. He hummed around his cock at the sight of the younger man. Aaron’s eyes fluttering and his mouth open while he was groaning loudly. Robert continued to work his prostate with his fingers while he bobbed his head on Aaron's dick. Robert’s own cock was leaking and straining against his boxers, aching for release. 

“So close - fuck - don't . . . stop,” Aaron could have cried as Robert started to pull off his cock again. “No!” But Robert didn't pull off all the way. He kept the tip in his mouth and quickly stroked him with his free hand. Aaron felt that white hot sensation building in his stomach, his balls tightened, and the first wave of his orgasm hit Robert’s tongue as he cried out and arched his back. Robert trembled as the hot liquid hit his mouth over and over. He stroked him through his orgasm, catching most of Aaron’s come one his tongue; while some dripped down his throat. 

Aaron panted and collapsed against the mattress; not really registering anything. He was so far gone at that moment; lost somewhere out in the fucking stratosphere. What brought him back was Robert straddling his waist and leaning over him; opening his mouth to let Aaron see the load he had dispensed onto to his tongue. “Jesus Christ,” Aaron laughed. “When did this become a porno?” 

Robert closed his mouth and swallowed; shivering and moaning as the warm come slid down his esophagus. He’d never tasted anything better than Aaron.

“Don't act like you don't fucking love when I do that,” Robert said. He slipped his hand into his boxers; stroking himself. “Ah fuck,” he gasped and it caused Aaron's spent cock to twitch. “Can't help - fuck - that you taste like - oh God - like heaven.” 

Aaron pushed his boxers down so he could watch Robert touch himself. “Bet you think about it all day? Think about sucking me, fucking me, showing me what a little slut you are for me.”

“Yes. Yes,” Robert sped his hand up; the heat building in his stomach letting him know his orgasm was approaching. “Fuck, Aaron!”  
Aaron wrapped his hand around Rob’s to help speed up the process. “Come for me, Robert.” 

“Ah shit!” He cried as his came over his and Aaron’s hands and onto Aaron’s chest, with a few drops catching in his beard. Robert let go of his cock and let Aaron finish working him through his orgasm. “Fuck that was good.” Robert leant down to press their foreheads together. 

“You might want to clean that up before it dries,” Robert said and proceeded to scoop the come off Aaron's beard with his finger. He put the digit to Aaron’s mouth. Aaron flick his tongue to lick the come off, the salty taste so good it made him moan a little. 

“So fucking hot,” Robert said. 

“Get off me,” Robert chuckled and rolled off the younger man. Aaron sat up and reached down to pick up discarded shirt to clean his chest and hand off and then threw it at Robert; hitting him right in the face.

“Don’t throw your come rag at me!” 

Aaron laughed and ducked as Robert threw the soiled shirt back at him.


End file.
